Run for Your Life
by Punkindoodle
Summary: When Draco suspects that Hermione is cheating on him, he enlists the help of Harry to find out the truth. This fic proves that a little misunderstanding can have terrible consequences. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


Disclaimer: The following lyrics to 'Run for Your Life' belong to the Beatles (Lennon/McCartney) and are from the album titled 'Rubber Soul'. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I'd rather see you dead little girl than to see you with another man.  
You'd better keep your head little girl, or you won't know where I am.

You better run for your life if you can little girl.  
Hide you head in the sand little girl.  
Catch you with another man, that's the end, little girl.

Well you now that I'm a wicked guy and I was born with a jealous mind,  
And I can't spend my whole life trying just to make you toe the line.

You better run for your life if you can little girl.  
Hide you head in the sand little girl.  
Catch you with another man, that's the end, little girl.

Let this be your sermon, I mean everything I've said.  
Baby I'm determined that I'd rather see you dead.

You better run for your life if you can little girl.  
Hide your head in the sand little girl.  
Catch you with another man, that's the end, little girl.

I'd rather see you dead little girl, than to see you with another man.  
You better keep your head little girl, or you won't know where I am.

You better run for your life if you can little girl.  
Hide your head in the sand little girl.  
Catch you with another man, that's the end, little girl.

"Where is she, Potter? I know she's here with him!" Draco pushed Harry up against the wall, slamming his head into the plaster. "She's with him right now isn't she?"

Harry hauled off and punched Draco in the mouth. "Get a grip on yourself, Malfoy! I'm not the enemy!"

Draco rubbed his injured jaw. "You're right, Potter! Weasley is the enemy! How dare he have an affair with my wife! He's supposed to be my best friend!" Draco went to the open window. The island breeze swept back his pale hair from his sunburned forehead. It was such a beautiful place, to bad Hermione and her lover wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it.

"Listen, mate, I know this came as a shock to you. I would never have thought that Hermione of all people would be unfaithful!" Harry sat down at the desk. "When you first asked me to investigate her, I was a little reluctant. I was sure you were just paranoid! Who would have guessed that behind that goody-goody exterior lies a cheating heart?"

Draco sighed. "This is the second time I've lost someone to Weasley!"

Harry leaned forward, putting his elbows on the desk. "What do you mean?"

Draco turned and smirked at Harry. "Remember our first year at Hogwarts? I wanted to be your friend - more than you can imagine! However, you chose Weasley over me." Draco slammed his fist into the wall. "I hate that mother fucker!"

Harry laughed. "It's not your mother he's fucking. Although if given the chance, I think he'd probably jump on her!"

Draco glared at Harry. "Tell me where she is!"

Harry tossed a manila envelope across the desk. "It's all here. Photos, letters..."

Draco opened it and pulled out a moving picture of his wife and Ron going into a Muggle jewelry store. "He's buying her jewelry? He can't even afford a new pair of underwear, let alone jewelry!"

Harry shook his head in amusement. "They went in together, but left with nothing. Maybe they were just window shopping."

"Is this a letter she wrote to him?" Draco asked, pulling out a wrinkled piece of parchment. "All it says is 'I hope he doesn't find out. Remember, it's a secret.' What the hell does it mean?"

"I don't really know. I stole it from him when he wasn't home." Harry frowned. "I thought it was obvious that she was referring to their affair... keeping it a secret so that you wouldn't find out."

Draco shoved the paper back into the envelope. "Right. Of course!"

Harry stood up and straightened his tie. "I have a meeting in ten minutes. Hermione and Ron are having dinner at that fancy restaurant down the beach at 8 o'clock." Harry opened the door for Draco. "Oh and Malfoy? Don't do anything crazy."

Draco smiled mischievously. "Who me? Do something crazy? Never!" He left and swiftly descended the stairs and out into the tropical sunshine.

Harry waited a few minutes and then followed Draco. He knew his friend wasn't stupid... impulsive maybe, but not stupid. He seemed to always act before thinking and this could cause a serious problem.

"Oh Ron! You can always make me laugh!" Hermione said, slapping his arm playfully. "I'm so glad I came here! I needed to get away, even if it's only for a day!" She looked out at the star filled sky and smiled.

"Married life not everything you hoped it would be, huh? Don't say I didn't warn you!" Ron sipped his Margarita. "I mean, Malfoy of all people! What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Hermione fanned herself and crossed her long tanned legs. She looked quite upset all of the sudden and was about to say something to Ron when the waiter interupted her.

"Ready to order?"

Ron looked at the menu in the candle light. "I'll have the Chilean sea bass."

"Very good, and you miss?"

Hermione smiled up at the handsome waiter. "I think I'll have the swordfish."

"Excellent choice!" He said, taking their menus and scurrying away.

"Do you think your husband expects anything?" Ron asked, holding his hand over the flame and wincing when it burned him.

"I hope not. Draco doesn't like surprises. I hate to think what would happen if he knew we've been sneaking around behind his back." Hermione sipped her white wine spritzer and put a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Stop staring at me like that!"

Ron couldn't help but stare at her, after all, he had been in love with this girl for years. He thought her the most beautiful woman on the planet. "Just admiring the scenery," he said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Make a habit of admiring married woman do you?"

"Only one," Ron said in a whisper, taking Hermione's hand. She smiled and pulled her hand away.

In the bushes next to the table Harry struggled to keep Draco from jumping out and killing Ron on the spot. "God damn it Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth. "Be still or you'll give us away!"

Draco removed Harry's hand from over his mouth. He shot him a dirty look, but settled down and continued to listen to the disgusting foreplay going on at the table. He adjusted his Extendable Ear and concentrated.

Harry, keeping a watchful eye on Draco, also went back to eavesdropping. What he heard next was enough to knock his socks off.

"Have you told him that your pregnant?" Ron asked.

Harry heard Draco gasp.

Hermione looked towards the bushes. "Did you hear something?" she asked Ron, peering into the dark foliage.

"No."

Hermione frowned and turned back to her dinner companion. "No I haven't told him yet. How can I? He's going to be very upset, isn't he?" The waiter came back with their dinners and silence descended as they started to eat.

Draco stumbled out of the bushes. He didn't want Harry to see that he was crying.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to put his arm around him.

Draco shook it off and wiped his eyes. "It's even worse than I thought!" he said. "She's pregnant with his baby!" It felt like his whole world had suddenly fallen into a black hole. He started to walk at a brisk pace through the sand. The ocean waves crashed on the shore, beckoning him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with him. "Why are you walking into the water?" Harry was in a panic. "Get out of there right now! Stop joking around, Malfoy!"

"Leave me alone, Potter! Let me kill myself in peace!" A huge wave crashed into him, knocking him over.

"Malfoy! Malfoy?" Harry ran into the water and searched for his friend. His hands found Draco's hair and he pulled him up, just as another wave crashed into them. Harry stumbled and struggled, but finally succeeded in getting Draco to the shore. He flung him to the ground and smacked his face. "Wake the hell up, you stupid bastard!"

Draco opened his eyes. "Stop fucking hitting me, Potter!" he said, sitting up. His clothing was soaked and sticking to his body. "You look like a drowned rat!" he said, laughing at Harry.

"Yeah? Well you look like a drowned ferret!"

"Funny, Potter. Very funny!" 

"You know, Malfoy, killing yourself isn't going to solve your problem."

Draco looked over at him. "Your right. I'm not the one who deserves to die."

Harry was suddenly aware that goossebumps had broken out all over his body. "What ever you're think about doing, Malfoy..." He watched Draco stand up and brush the sand from his wet clothes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry I have to do this Potter."

"Do what? What are you going to do?" Harry asked, getting to his feet just as Draco pulled out his wand and stunned him.

Draco looked down at Harry. "What I have to do," he said and went in search of his unfaithful wife and her lover.

"Feel like taking a stroll along the beach in the moonlight with an old friend?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about totally different things. Hermione was thinking about her husband and the baby she now carried inside her. Ron was thinking about grabbing Hermione, throwing her down onto the sand and ravishing her.

Both were so involved in their thoughts that neither saw Draco coming up behind, holding out his wand.

"I'll kill you, you cheating bitch!" he screamed and aimed his wand.

Ron and Hermione turned, just as Draco yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione looked shocked for a moment and then fell to the ground, dead.

Ron screamed and fell to the sand beside her. "What the fuck have you done, Malfoy!"

"I killed the lying unfaithful slut and now I'm going to kill you!" Draco aimed his wand right in Ron's face.

Ron was hysterical. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? She was NEVER unfaithful to you! NEVER!"

Draco's eyes were bulging out of his head. "I saw you two together! I saw a photo of you and her going into a jewelry store! I read the letter about you keeping your affair a secret!"

Ron knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Suddenly it hit him. "Oh my God, Malfoy!" Ron jumped to his feet. Draco was wearing a murderous expression but Ron paid it no mind. "You poor bastard! There was no affair!"

Draco lowed his wand a touch. "What are you talking about?" He was feeling sick and his head was pounding.

Ron gave him a withering look. "She asked me to help her pick out a watch for you."

"A watch?" Draco asked, confused. He looked at Ron like he was insane.

"For your birthday!"

Draco suddenly felt dizzy. "What about the letter? What was the secret?"

Ron sighed. "A surprise party for you."

"And the baby?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer. "Was it mine?"

"Of course it was yours!" Ron yelled.

Draco collapsed in the sand. There was a loud buzzing noise in his head and his stomach lurched. "What have I done!?!" he moaned, crawling over to Hermione's body. He fell on top of her, crying and trying to rip out his hair.

Ron watched helplessly at the heartbreaking scene unfolding before his eyes. Draco lifted her up and cradled her, rocking back and forth. The sound of his sobbing was making Ron cry as well.

"I love you, I love you," Draco said over and over, kissing her pale face.

Ron, tears spilling down his face, sat down next to them in the sand. "It wasn't your fault. It was all a misunderstanding!"

Draco looked at him. "Will you do something for me, Weasley?" he asked in a desperate voice.

"Anything."

"Kill me."

Ron was shocked. "Kill you? You must be crazy! You're distraught! You're not thinking straight!"

Draco looked Ron dead in the face. "I'm thinking straight for the first time in my life. I've killed the woman I love. I can't live without her, Weasley! Now be a good mate and kill me!"

Ron stood up and pulled out his wand. "Is this what you really want?"

Draco looked up at him, stony faced. "Yes."

"Then your wish is my command."

The last thing Draco saw was a blinding green light. 


End file.
